world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011315doirsami
GA: Doir bursts into the room. "sami! meouet is my friend and we're intimacy! :D" AA: Sami looks at Doir with dull surprise and confusion. AA: "Did you just say you're intimate with Meouet?" GA: He practically radiates sparkles of cartoony happiness. "she traded real theories! and gave me advice!" GA: "because ive been in her pants" AA: "Oh. I thought you me--" Sami stops. "What?" AA: "What about Nate?" GA: "well it wasnt pants. it was a dress." GA: "undergarments? yeah thats the word." GA: "it was a long time ago." AA: "..." GA: "she was helping me get with nate!" GA: "anyway thats not important." GA: "she gave me wise advice on how to be the best leader i can, want to know some?" AA: "Doir, a gentleman doesn't just go revealing things like that." GA: "things like what? what? gentleman?" AA: "Girls can be really sensitive about their reputation, and if Meouet decided to help you out with your concerns with Nate by....uh....sharing the benefit of her experience..." GA: "what the fuck sami" AA: "...well it's just rude to go airing that to other people. It's not just your business, it's hers too." GA: "she lent me her dress" GA: "jesus christ what is wrong with you" AA: "...you said you got in her undergarments!" AA: "There's no flippin' way you chose to word it that way on accident." GA: "because i asked for some pretty clothes for a first date!" GA: "she worded it that way!" AA: Sami sighs. "Trolls." AA: "Fine, fine, whatever. So she gave you good advice? She's good at giving advice. I think she worries about us not listening when she does though. You going to take it?" GA: "yes, of course! why would i ask for advice just to not take it?" AA: Sami gives a deadpan face but says nothing. GA: "okay well thats fair but shut up" GA: "also: did you free jack? meouet said you were a suspect. and me. anad beau." AA: "It's news to me if I did. I think Jack might be taking people's memories again though." GA: "i dont remember doing it but im a bit of a loose canon yknow like i might have just forgotten she was really persuasive and had some good points." GA: "augh that sucks if he is! i hated that part." AA: "I don't know. We haven't confirmed it yet. I'm going to go investigate with Meouet and Libby soon." GA: "what, really?" AA: "Yeah. We're not doing anything here right now anyway, and this could be important." GA: "aw man, i wanna come" GA: "i could see what hes done with my mind powers and hacks!" AA: "Really? You want to be stuck in a room with me, Meouet, and Libby?" GA: Doir's eyes shine. "it would be an amazing learning experience!" AA: "I don't think it's a good idea anyway, Doir. If we need you we'll call you." GA: He takes out the pen and transforms. "yay! okay ill be on my best behavior and- aw" GA: Dina crosses her arms and turns around. "well i didnt want to come anyway" AA: "Sorry. There are secrets the three of us know that the rest of you don't, and some of us are physically incapable of speaking about them when people who don't know are around. We wouldn't be able to talk plainly if you guys were around." AA: She pats Doir on the shoulder. "It's nothing personal." AA: "But this is Oracle Business." GA: She turns back. "well, thats fair. i dont really need explanations though, i'd probably not even understand if you *could* tell me." GA: "or. maybe i could. everything so far has been pretty mind-palatable." GA: She waves her hands dismissively. "but this isnt even why i came. i was like, hey, meouet has advice, maybe sami does too, i should go ask her for some." AA: Sami shrugs. "I can handle it. Most of it. But I don't know how much of that is just because my mind has been warped by dark powers." AA: "Advice? Advice about what?" GA: Dina makes some vague gestures to aid her speech. "well, you know, that thing you do, i want information on exactly how to do that." GA: "where you look like you know what you're doing, and everyone likes you?" AA: "'That Thing You Do?' That movie about the one-hit wonders?" AA: "Doir, when have I EVER looked like I know what I'm doing?" GA: "pretty much all the time" AA: Sami blushes a little. "Seriously? But....I'm pretty much constantly lost and in over my head." GA: "wh- YOU TOO?" GA: Dina squints. "wait, was everyone confused all along" GA: "augh that is such a relief man i have been so worried about that lmao" AA: "Well yeah. But you do the job that's in front of you." GA: Dina turns away contemplatatively. "youre good at this. any more advice?" AA: "About what?" GA: "how do you stay serious all the time" AA: Sami's face darkens. AA: "You get burned enough times, you stop touching the stove, I guess." GA: "...maybe we just react to trauma differently." AA: "Yeah. I should say so. You got wilder and wilder after you got killed the first time." GA: "heheh, yeah." AA: "I think I just lost my innocence. And started getting scared for everyone else." GA: "saaame" GA: "cept i got so scared i rolled over to 256" AA: "And I have to protect them. So I can't afford to flip around anymore." GA: "my god" GA: "im ghandi" AA: "I am almost certain you're not." GA: "no its a- its from a game." GA: "ghandi's niceness level went into the negatives so far it rolled over to the highest possible positive and he was a super war mongering bastard" GA: "or his uh, his evilness level." AA: Sami nods, but her face doesn't actually look like she has been enlightened by whatever the hell Doir just said. AA: "Okay." GA: "maybe if i get more insane, ill eventually roll over from 256 to -12 or whatever..." GA: "and be the most serious person in the world" AA: "I'm waiting with bated breath." GA: "ahem. okay. hold on. i can do it." AA: "At this point I'm not even sure how I would react to a serious Doir." AA: "I would just assume it was some sort of prank." GA: She claps her hands together and concentrates. AA: "Or a performance piece." GA: After a few seconds, she shuffles her feet. "i think its working... i feel like what im doing right now is really stupid and i should stop...!" GA: Eventually, she stops and relaxes. "i think it worked" GA: "i looked inside myself and realized everything im doing is silly and pointless" AA: "I get that feeling a lot." GA: Doir detransforms, and warddrobifies out of his very silly god tier outfit into a casual t-shirt and pants. GA: "i feel very serious" AA: "I'm not sure I get where this joke is going yet." GA: "i dont think im joking" GA: "if i am its on some whole new level where im not even aware of it" AA: Sami looks dubious. GA: "i am" GA: "a real adult now" AA: Sami raises her eyebrows in an over-exagerrated "Oh, I see" expression, and nod sagely. GA: He >:I's. "dont mock me." GA: "ive realized my inner responsibility and maturity." GA: "is this not what you would like?" AA: "Good, then you'll help with the dishes?" Sami nods over to a sink full of dirty dishes. GA: Doir nods. "good idea, those are starting to pile up." GA: He puts on some gloves and grabs the sponge. AA: Sami appears surprised, but doesn't argue. She dons her own gloves and starts handling thing pots and pans. GA: "what do you think about changing my typing quirk? no grammer or real sentence structure is such a childish thing." AA: "I....never really thought about it." AA: "I never bothered messing around with the quirks. I know the trolls seem to get a kick out of it, but it just seems like a bunch of nonsense to me." GA: "well, yes, exactly. ive kept up my silly 13 year old casual chatting habits without any real reason." GA: "youd think id eventually mature and grow my vocabulary a bit, at the very least." AA: "...if you say so?" GA: He nods thoughtfully, while scrubbing yet another dish. "but maybe such a sudden change shall throw off the trolls who seem to esteem their unique typing eccentricities." AA: "...so was there anything else you needed advice on?" GA: He looks out the window, off into the distance. "well all need advice sometimes." AA: Sami shrugs and goes back to washing the dishes. GA: "but no, im good." He gives a small smile and quietly continues cleaning.